The Prom King and Queen
by Howarand
Summary: This was unexpected she thought no one like her but why did they pick her for Prom Queeen
1. Chapter 1

The prom king and Queen

Jessi and her mum Sarah went dresses shopping for Jessi's first time being submitted for school prom.

Sarah was very excited for her daughter, she probably was happier about prom then Jessi. Sarah wanted her daughter last day on Seattle to be special. Sarah felt annoyed and on edge no one ask her daughter to be his prom date. Sarah remembered her prom night quite well. She remembered her and Adam dancing close to each other, their body had fit perfectly well together. It was like God had made them to be soul mate.

 _She smiles at the thought. She could see his loving, caring face looking at her passionately, Every time she had look at his blues eyes she felt a low breeze lift her body up gently._

 _"Can I kiss you now?" Adam had asked. Sarah looks at him lovingly._

 _"What do you think, you are my boyfriend aren't you?" Sure I am._

 _He leans in closer. They were nose to nose…_

"Sarah, I think I like this one." Jessi excitedly uttered interrupting her mom in her happy memories.

The Dress was a light blue dress matches with Kyle eyes.  
"Yes!"

Sarah watched her daughter eyes light up. Her face looks dreamy.  
Sarah Shoulder surf her daughters, looking at the prize tag of the dress. Let see how much it cost.  
After she done looking at the prize she handed it back to Jessi.

"I think you should try the dress on Jessi." Sarah said...  
Jessi found a dressing Stoll and tried on. She was so happy how perfectly. It hugged the curves. The flower that traced around the edges of the midnight blueness of the dress went on and on, growing over the bow, which held the dress together. The black bow was made of purest silk, which was in tight knot, accentuating her wonderful figure pushing her boobs so smoothly and neatly.

"How do I look mum?" Jessi turn around happily. Sarah was loss for words. Her daughter looks so astonishingly.

"Mums are you all right? Do you like it?" Jessi ask worried.  
"Jessi you so gorgeous, you even look better than me in my prom. Men will regret not asking you to prom today."  
"So should I get it?" Jessi ask her mother happily. "Of course sweetie."

After Jessi and Sarah done, they went to the salon for Jessi haircut. Lori just cut it for her but, she thought it would be better if someone that know what they doing did it instead.  
Jessi was so excited after the salon. She talks to Sarah that she would go to the Tragers house to take a nap before the Prom.  
When she reach her room she saw it was a misfortune, Kyle had a dress on the floor with paint spread everywhere.  
"What is going on here Kyle? Jessi ask. Stunned. Kyle jumps up.

Sorry, um you hair looks different Jessi. Kyle said.

"Kyle how could you put such a mess in my room." Jessi disregard his statement.  
I just mess Amanda dress up, now she will get mad at me. Kyle replied. Jessi never thought she would do something good for Amanda before. Since it was her last day she wanted to help Kyle have the best night he could possibly have.

"Don't worry about it Kyle. I will take care of it, and you…. Go take a shower and Get ready for your big date." Jessi ordered.  
Kyle was very surprise by her assumption to help Amanda. Yeah Amanda the one he knew she hated. Both girls history wasn't pleasant. He didn't know why. It just wasn't.

"You want to help Amanda?" Kyle asks not hiding his surprise.  
"No!" Jessi made a disgusted face. She came closer and smiled. "But I want to help you though. Since this the last time you will see me. I want to do something nice for you at least…."

"Thanks Jessi, that mean a lot to me, and don't ever that think we will never see each other again because I will find you any other way possible to make contact with you." Without thinking he gave Jessi a peck on the cheek and left the room.

Jessi couldn't put her head of what just happened. Kyle had just kissed her. Okay he didn't kiss, kiss her but it was still a kiss to her. Better on the cheek then than nothing.  
She works happily in Amanda Dress, making it as lovely as possible. Most of what she was thinking about was the kiss Kyle gave her. He never tries this move on her before. She knew he didn't feel anything but friendship, but she couldn't help but wonder.

A brighter smile sputtered her face humming while decorating Amanda dress. When she done with the dress, she ask Kyle if she could take it to Amanda.

"Jessi, y-you don't have too. I can do it."

Kyle let me and beside you need to get ready.

"Thanks Jessi, but you know you don't have too. If you change you mind…."

Kyle, like I said, you been doing so much for me, now it's my turn to do something the same. Jessi confess. Feeling confident about what she wanted to do.

Okay, fine. Thanks…. Kyle eyed Jessi, who was blushing.

"Well, I better go then, returning this to your girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your Decoration is suck." Jessi put Amanda Dress on the bench. Amanda looks at her nemesis and replied.

"When I turn the Light off it will be Better." Amanda said in a boring voice blowing up the Balloon.

Even though Jessi didn't believe the light-colored hair lassie she didn't say anything else but just watch.

Few Minutes later Amanda turn the light off, and it's look worse then it was when the light was on.

Urg, it's look like Charlie brown Christmas. Amanda complained.

"What is Charlie Brown Christmas?' Jessi ask Amanda glance displease at Jessi and scream.

"It's mean Ugly, awful, hideous." The hair light colored girl screamed annoyed.

"Do you need help?" Jessi offered. She couldn't believe what came out of her mouth. She wanted to help Amanda: Amanda her greatest competitor.

Amanda face expression turned slowly offensive.

"Why I would I need you help Jessi? Tell me why? You freaking have been make my life miserable since you set foot in Seattle. I don't need your help. Remember I don't need your help." Amanda said in a slow motion with every syllable clearly.

Jessi wanted to fire back, but she needed to control her emotions. It was her last day; she wouldn't ruin it for Kyle because of that.

Why Does Kyle see on the blond anyway? Jessi ask herself.

What Jessi did next surprise Amanda? She never thought she would hear this word from the Brunette.

"I am Sorry Amanda. I know I've been horrible to you. I know I did a lot unforgiveable things. I was just trying to make up for it.

Jessi thought it was working by the light haired girl confusion. Most of her confession was true. Yes she has been make Amanda life a living hell since she set foot on this world, and Yes she been horrible to Amanda and everyone else. All that was true except for trying to make it up to Amanda. Jessi would never do it in her own free will. But For some reason she felt better after apologized to the light colored hair girl.

Jessi walks into the Schoolgirls bathroom and look at herself, Her hair was short just like her mother Sarah and thanks to Lori. Jessi touch a streak of her brown hair and let it fall over her shoulder.

She felt happy but sad. She couldn't believe she was leaving Kyle.

Kyle… Her saver. The one that had find her, when she didn't know whom she was where she came from, the one that showed her life the meaning of life.

Kyle, why when she supposed to spend all her few moment with him and she was in the school.

"Jessi what are you doing here?" Jessi jumped alarmed. She barely got frightened, why now?

"Oh! Hi Sorry, Just wanted to drop Amanda dress for her." You wanted to do something nice for Amanda? Why isn't the earth freezing over already?" Lori said happily.

Jessi wonder why everyone was so shock that every time they found out she was helping Amanda.

"I wasn't helping Amanda, I was helping Kyle." Jessi replied.

"Same thing." Lori retorted.

Jessi glance at Lori and watched. "Thanks for the Hair cut Lori, it meant more to me than you could possibly imagine."

'Lori returns a smile. "No problem Jessi, we all love seeing you happy. Me, Kyle mom and dad and Josh We all got your back."

Jessi smile once again. Give this to Amanda for me, I need to go and get ready.

"You coming?" Lori asks excited. Jessi what are you going to where who are you going with; did you that know prom is the most romantic night ever?"

Jessi laugh. She laughs in front of Lori. She usually grins and glared but today she actually laugh, and mostly surprisingly with Lori. What was going on today? Why is she showing her emotions?

"Lori don't waste your breath, I am just only thinking about going and to answer your question I don't have a date."

"Jessi! Lori jumped once more. That not a problem, did you know I saw lot of people where starring at you yesterday, some were practicing I think you just scared them away."

"Lori, I don't need a date. Jessi interject. I just want my lifetime of Seattle to do something normal; I will barely stay long just half on hour."

"Oh," Lori looks disappointed. "If you want to stay longer you are free too." Lori offers.

"Thanks Lori." Jessi replied

"Go home and get yourself ready and make sure before you go say goodbye to me. I will miss you."

Lori. Lori that spelle will miss me Jessi thought. Could this day get any better?

... ...

* * *

 **Kyle xy**

* * *

 **Who Love this Chapter? The feels. I am the author and I get excited, ha-ha, ha-ha. Jessi and Lori you could say they getting in good terms. Hope it stay like that.**

 **Please review if you want more.**

Elislin **This is for you. I really want to thank you for all you nice comment and support.**


End file.
